


Sweet Tooth

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thank you to <a href="http://vorchagirl.tumblr.com/">@vorchagirl</a> / <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl">Vorcha_Girl</a> for the prompt!)</p><p>Kaidan learns something new and unexpected about the notorious Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Rolling over and stretching, Kaidan slowly began to wake. He didn’t dare open his eyes just yet, for fear that too much light and movement flooding his senses would all at once usher in more crippling pain. He simply rested, breathing steadily and hoping that the throbbing had subsided for at least a little while. After a few long moments of tense waiting, he realized that he actually felt fairly well.

A banging noise caught his attention, quickly followed by a muffled ‘shhhhh,’ which brought a subtle grin to the Major’s face. That was Shepard attempting to be quiet. She was usually unsuccessful. As he slowly opened his eyes, he wondered just what she was doing downstairs. It was then that he was suddenly hit with a heavenly smell, one that immediately triggered memories of home when his mother baked cakes for special occasions. It had to be a trick of his imagination. Maybe he’d taken more painkillers than he’d realized.

The scene that met him as he made his way into the kitchen was not one that he’d ever expected. Small bags, measuring cups, spoons, and bowls littered the countertop and Shepard stood on the other side of the room with her back to him, obviously concentrating on what she was doing. It looked downright domestic, and he was far too amused.

When the commander turned around, she froze. Looking a bit like she’d been caught red-handed, she stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before resuming her progress toward the oven. She slipped the pan inside and turned back, shyly tucking a few loose hairs behind her ear.

“I was too loud, wasn’t I? I’m sorry,” she said as she stepped toward him, clearly assessing him for signs of continued pain.

“No, I woke up on my own. Don’t worry.” He curled his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Turning his attention back to her curious activities, he couldn’t help but comment. “I thought you said that you didn’t cook.”

“I did,” she answered, a knowing smirk gracing her features. “You didn’t ask if I can bake.”

Kaidan chuckled. “They’re practically the same thing.”

“You obviously aren’t a baker.” She smiled impishly before adding, “And I bet you thought you knew everything there was to know about me, huh, Major?”

He stepped away, letting his fingertips slide lovingly along the small of her back as he withdrew. “Well, I know the important things, at least,” he answered, taking a contemplative stance and rubbing his chin with one hand. “You are not a fan of thresher maws, you give awesome massages, and you have an uncanny knack for finding trouble.”

Shepard hummed in response, closing the distance between them quickly and tapping a finger gently to the center of his chest. “I’m pretty sure that last one is the reason that I’m with you.”

When Kaidan looked down, he noticed the small mark where she’d pressed her finger, a tiny, dusty white dot of flour. “Hey, my good pyjamas!”

“You’re the one who came down here and started bothering me while I’m busy,” she defended herself as her grin grew wider. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, splaying her hands across his chest. Now his shirt was a mess.

There was no stopping the bemused smirk on his face when he glanced down to see further powdery white evidence of Shepard’s claim over him. He arched an eyebrow and dipped his finger in a nearby smattering of flour and swept it playfully across her nose.

“Hey!” She balled her hands into fists, resting them on her hips as she stared defiantly at him. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Looking at her now, with her hair tied back in a bun, an apron protecting her from her own mess, and flour on her nose, no one would ever have guessed that she killed people and saved galaxies for a living. This was the indomitable Commander Shepard.

He held up his hands in a submissive gesture, still wildly amused at this domestic version of his excessively dangerous girlfriend. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m feeling better. I can’t help my reaction to the fact that you lied to me.” He clutched a hand to his chest in an overly dramatic display of betrayal.

Shepard huffed in response. “I didn’t lie. Your question wasn’t specific enough!”

“Fine then, Commander ‘Baker Extraordinaire’ Shepard, are you going to share your creations or do I have to take over the kitchen to make us some real food?” He knew he was getting under her skin the moment her eyes narrowed.

He had only a split second to brace himself before a thankfully-yet-unfrosted-cupcake appeared in the woman’s hand and was suddenly exploding just under his chin. Despite the fluffy shrapnel flying across the room, it smelled wonderful. It was almost a shame that such a delectable treat had to be sacrificed for the sake of a joke. Picking up a small bit still plastered to his shirt, he gave it a try. His eyebrows shot up in surprise before he could mask the reaction.

“Ha! It’s delicious! Admit it,” Shepard howled triumphantly.

“Pretty good, for a dirty lie,” Kaidan retorted with a devilish smile. “And you owe me a new shirt.”

“You can wear one of mine,” she snorted with laughter at the idea as she turned around to return to her work. “Or go without. I’d prefer that.”

“Oh yeah?” Now he was just messing with her for amusement’s sake. He stuck a finger in a bowl of icing nearby and dragged it across her back, making a mess of her shirt where the apron didn’t cover. “Now _you’ll_ just have to go without one, too.”

She spun around so fast that he almost jumped in reaction. She reached up under his jaw and pulled his face down for a fierce kiss. He’d been so distracted by the movement and intensity that he realized too late that she’d stuck her hand in batter and it was now dripping down his neck. Cruel woman.

All in a moment, his fingers were tugging at her apron strings. Hers were pulling at the hem of his shirt, urging it upward. He gently swept the tie out of her hair to let it loose and combed his still-sticky fingers through her tresses. She urgently skimmed her batter-covered hand across his stomach, dipping dangerously lower, all while their lips remained feverishly intermingled.

A shrill beeping caused them both to pause for a moment and remember what was going on around them. Kaidan needed a moment to breathe and steady himself before he was able to do or say anything further. Shepard, on the other hand, recovered rather quickly and smirked at him. She, no doubt, rather enjoyed her handiwork, disheveled and lightheaded as he was now.

“I think you’re trying to distract me to the point that I burn the cupcakes, all to prove that I’m not as good a baker as I claim. Rude,” she said as she pulled the hot pan from the oven. “I’m on to your games.”

“Ahh, but it didn’t work,” Kaidan admitted, nodding in the direction of the perfect, fresh, little cakes. “Foiled again.”

She turned off the oven and, in one smooth movement, shed both her apron and her shirt. His eyebrow lifted questioningly at the sight. “They need time to cool and I need to shower.” She held out a sticky hand to him as she grinned wickedly. “Care to join me?”


End file.
